FNAF OC: Scratch The Cat
by FNAF.OC.FanFics
Summary: Well this is Scratch the Cat's Story which you can also find on Instagram (i am fnaf.ocs) Please no hate on this Its just a story that formed in my head and i really like it so no hate. Lets just keep it normal please please please.


Ok I know your all gonna hate me for shipping my OC with Foxy/Freddy but before you scream and have a tantrum, Im sure you do that to and hey. Its Fun and its my brain. Also for some reason your going to have to read it the way it is cause it won't show where i have made a new empty line thing...Maybe it just takes a while to load huh?

Scratch had finally got out of that hell zone in that stupid room. As soon as she got out, Foxy and Freddy tried to get there chances.

Scratch sat at the table by herself. She had put out a sign saying 'Closed for a week. Sorry!'  
She rested her head on the table and sighed. Foxy and Chica walked past.  
"You know Freddy has a Diary right?" Chica told Foxy.

"Really? Ol' Foxy never heard o' that" he replied smirking.

"W-Well it's more of a journal. I've seen him write in it" Chica said looked down twirling her fingers around.

"Where is this Diary then hmm?" Foxy asked lifting his hook up a bit.

Chica pointed to the back stage door then sat down across from Scratch. Foxy bounded off into the Backstage area.

"So Scratch...um...how's things. Like, now that your back and stuff" Chica asked. Scratch lifted her head.

"Good. I guess. Just tolerating Foxy an Freddy haha" she said happily.

She looked at the backstage door. It was open and she could see Foxy's tail, lashing around. Meanwhile Freddy was just writing whatever he writes in there. Foxy came up to him and slammed his hand onto the table.

"Hey Freddy! What Ye be writing there?" He said peeking over his shoulder. Freddy closed the book quickly and kept his hand on it.

" Nothing you need to know of..." He said staring at Foxy.

"Um...Nice cover" Foxy said looking at the books cover. He quickly swiped it from him and ran.

"I GOT THE DIARY!" Foxy screeched. Freddy ran behind him.

"It's a journal! Now give it!" He yelled. Scratch and Chica watched them fight like two school boys. Chica watched them as they violently tumbled around. Scratch got up and pulled them up.

"Get up idiots" she hissed. She took the journal from Foxy and gave it back to Freddy.

"Thanks..." He said happily trying not to act embarrassed.

"Foxy no swiping" Scratch mewed. She pushed Foxy back to the cove. Then came back to Freddy.

"Um...Keep that safe" she said and walked back to the table. She sat down and swiped her hair out of the way. "

He likes you very much you know that right?" Chica said to Scratch.

"Yeah I suppose. So does Foxy though. And I don't want either of them to feel sad." She mewed back. Chica nodded.

"I get how you feel. Foxy felt the same way for me and so did Bonnie but Foxy moved on to you" she explained.  
Scratch played with a fork.

"Yeah..." She said confused.

Next Day:  
Scratch served pizza to Chica and Freddy.

"Here guys" she mewed sofly. Freddy looked up to her carefully trying not to blow his cover. Scratch pretended she didn't know. Chica grabbed a price and ate it.

"It's good! As usual!" Chica said with a bite of cheese on her chin.

Scratch nodded."Yeah thanks" she purred and went over to Foxy and Bonnie.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" She asked. They played some games while Freddy and Chica ate.

"So uh Freddy. I'm kinda getting weird feelings off Bonnie. He...I think maybe he likes me I'm not sure." She confessed. Freddy was staring at Scratch and barely even touched his pizza.

Chica frowned. "Freddy" she growled. "

Freddy!" She screeched.

The got up and Slammed her feathery hands on the table. "FREDDY!" She yelled.

Freddy flew off his chair.

"AHH!" he cried and backed away falling over a table. The table flipped over and Freddy slowly got up. "Ow..." He groaned running his head. Foxy was laugh so hard. So was Bonnie and Scratch. Foxy fell over cause he was laughing so hard. Freddy blushed in embarrassment.

" Stuff you Chica..." He mumbled fixing his bow and hat. Chica rolled her eyes. Scratch came over.

"Pff-Uh here...Lemme help you" she said and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and fixed the table. Then she left.

"That was hilarious" she laughed. Foxy was getting up but fell back over dying in laughter.

Chica sighed "Freddy can you listen please?"

Freddy was just day dreaming. "She grabbed my hand" he said quietly. Chica was frustrated. She slapped him the pulled him by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! STAHP Chica Ow!" He growled. "Freddy! Stop dreaming about her and listen! I need you help!" Chica said. Freddy rubbed his face. "Ow...That hurt " he groaned. "Fine. What is it" he said holding his sore ear.

"Well uh...You know Bonnie well right?" She asked. "Pfft Yeah" he growled. "Well please just ask him if-" she stopped. Bonnie was just at he other end of the hall.

"Hey Chica...Can we talk. When your done" he said. Freddy turned to Chica and and then smirked. "Oh yeah she can talk now if you like" he said fixing his tie. Then he went out shoving Bonnie next to Chica.


End file.
